Only Human
by OffAir
Summary: Klaine drabbles  Kurt and Blaine were only human after all; who said they couldn't have 'off' days?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee or any of the characters from the show.

A/N: This is basically a series of sneek peeks in to the relationship of Kurt and Blaine and all the awkward or 'un-fabulous' moments that occur. Blaine and Kurt are only human afterall, who says they don't have their off days?

* * *

Perfect

The moment had been perfect; sun just setting so that the reds and yellows streamed across the sky, a picturesque view of the city underneath and softly playing music in the background to set the mood. _Blaine's coordination on the other hand, could use some work_.

Kurt fumed, furiously trying to staunch the flow of blood dripping from his nose with yet another pile of tissues that Blaine had so helpfully provided. _Stupid nosebleeds… _Kurt glanced up to the bathroom mirror to see Blaine pacing back and forth just outside the door; panicking, as usual. Every so often he'd manage to slip in some advice for stopping the bleeding between his incessant apologies. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm such a klutz. Lean your head forward so the blood doesn't go down your throat. Do you need more tissues? I'm so _sorry."_

Kurt figured that the whole scene would probably have been hilarious had it not been so embarrassing. Not to mention the blood all over his brand new cashmere sweater. He let out a sigh looking down at the stains, _and I really thought Blaine would like this one too_. At least the blood was slowing down now.

"Do you need any help? Should I call someone? Kurt, are you okay? I'll go get help-"

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at his boyfriends over concern. "I'm_ fine _Blaine. It's just a nosebleed, not a severed artery. Would you relax? We're just going to have to work on your aim next time." Feeling like his nose had finally stopped gushing important bodily fluids, Kurt managed a slightly agitated glance in Blaine's direction. "Next time we _both _go left. So we won't end up with one of us getting smacked in the nose by the others _forehead_**." **

Blaine grinned sheepishly running a hand over his neck, finally calming down a little. "I'll… remember that. I _am _sorry about your sweater though, I rather liked that one."

Kurt blinked a little, "Really?"

Blaine nodded, moving into the bathroom and lightly closing the door behind him. "Though, of course I'd prefer it _off_…".A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes as he lightly pulled on the offending fabric. Kurt arched an eyebrow, "Well it's a shame I stained it… I probably can't wear it anymore." Blaine's impish grin grew wider causing Kurt to blush a little at the intense look in his eyes. "I think I can live with that." Kurt pulled him closer, forgetting why he was supposed to be upset.

He felt Blaine's hands wrap around him, "Maybe this would be a good time for me to work on my 'aim'. After all, we wouldn't want to ruin anymore sweaters now would we?" His breath tickled Kurt's ear and he shivered. "Shut up." He could feel Blaine's grin against his lips as he closed his eyes.

_Perfection was highly overrated anyways._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee

A/N: Huge thanks to Dawnwhisper for her amazing critiquing and opinions on this. Girl, you are a bamf.

Summary: A charming evening alone with Kurt turns into something a little more... 'hot' than Blaine would have liked.

* * *

Hot

"Voila!"

Blaine couldn't help but gasp at the sight before him. "Kurt… you… its…"

"It's wine, flower petals, candles and a romantic dinner just for two." Kurt supplied helpfully, a bright and playful smile beaming back at his bewildered stare. "Think of this as an apology for my impromptu cancel last week."

Blaine nodded faintly, still a little more than shell shocked. "This certainly more than makes up… but you don't have to-"

Kurt's lips suddenly cut him off. "Yes," he whispered. "I do."

A goofy smile was making its way across Blaine's face, "If this is how you apologize, I wouldn't mind you cancelled more often." Kurt just rolled his eyes, gently taking his boyfriends hand and leading him over to the table. "Now, I realize this isn't exactly the fancy restaurant you planned…. But-"

"Kurt. It's beautiful. You're beautiful." Blaine quickly reached around the candles to grab Kurt's hand. "I don't care where we are. You're here, so I'm happy." He smiled warmly at the faint red rising on his boyfriend's porcelain skin. "I couldn't ask for a better evening."

He leaned over the table capturing Kurt's soft lips in a slow kiss. He could feel Kurt relax against him; his fingers weaved through his gelled curls as he further deepened the kiss. He closed his eyes, wanting to take in every detail of this single moment. The feel of Kurt's conditioned hair, the little gasps he made between breaths, the soft luxurious touch of Kurt's lips. The smells all mingling around them; the hairspray and mint scent he associated with Kurt, the faintest hint of cologne, the cinnamon of the candles all masterfully blending. Blaine could feel his own skin heating up at Kurt's soft touches and whispers. His scalp tingled a little when he felt Kurt's fingers ghost over.

Suddenly, Kurt ripped them away as if burned. Blaine paused and opened his eyes in confusion only to meet widening shocked eyes. "Kurt…what? What's wrong?" Kurt opened his mouth and closed it a few times, his eyes seemingly glued to Blaine's hair. Blaine reached a hand up to his head, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Kurt seriously, what's-," Blaine yelped and yanked his hand away from his hair. Kurt finally got his throat working enough to manage a garbled, "Fire!" before knocking Blaine over and smacking his head with a napkin.

Blaine hadn't moved of his own accord, shock freeing his brain as Kurt leaped off him screeching and fumbled for the nearest fire extinguisher. _My… my head is… MY HEAD IS ON FIRE! _Blaine was immediately thrown into full-blown panic at this thought, a strangled yelp clawing out his throat as he frantically smacked the top of his head, rolling around from his knocked over position.

Kurt suddenly came back into view armed with a miniature extinguisher and Blaine's vision clouded over with white, stuffy, foam.

"BLAINE! Blaine, are you okay? Did I get it? Oh my god your HAIR!"

Blaine shakily wiped off the foam from his eyes and owlishly stared at Kurt who was now leaning over him, utterly flipping out over the proposed loss of curls and began to laugh. Full bellied guffaws ripped out of him and tears of mirth traced over the white foam still covering the better portion of his face. Kurt blinked at him with a look that clearly portrayed how crazy he thought Blaine was at that moment, and Blaine laughed even harder. "Guess… Guess I shouldn't… wear so much gel next time, huh?" He spat out between giggles. Kurt couldn't keep a grin off his face and eventually joined him, lying on his back in the mess laughing nearly hysterically.

Blaine calmed down enough to turn his head to Kurt beside him, "We're pathetic," he grinned madly like a Cheshire cat. Kurt returned it "Can't even enjoy an artistically crafted meal together without setting something on fire." He sniggered, sitting up a bit to wipe off the remaining foam from Blaine's face.

"Sorry about your 'romantic dinner'…" Blaine reached up to lightly finger his boyfriends already frazzled hair. "I guess that'll have to wait for some other time?"

Kurt just stared at him. "I'd rather not end up with my house burning down in flames thank-you." He gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. "But I gotta say… that was 'hot'." Blaine gave an appalled gasp.

"That, sir, was just plain _corny_."

"But you love me anyways."

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

Just Like the Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

A/N: This one delves a little more into the more angsty side of Kurt's emotions, but stick with me, there's fluff at the end. Once again thanks to Dawnwhisper for being awesome as usual.

Summary: All Kurt wanted was for everything to go exactly as he imagined for once. Was that too hard to ask?

* * *

All Kurt wanted was for something to actually go right for once. Exactly as planned without any mishaps or anything blowing up or catching fire.

He'd stayed in the kitchen all afternoon cooking up a storm; searching up every known cook book available for what? To get spaghetti sauce and meatballs all over his dad's recently purchased white rug.

It had started out when he and Blaine were cuddling on the couch watching old Disney classics. _Lady and the Tramp _was a favorite of Blaine's and so Kurt had offered to put it on. Of course, Kurt did very little watching of the actual television, opting instead to stare at Blaine throughout the film. Kurt loved the way Blaine's face would follow the emotions of the movie; a frown creasing in the close calls, laughing quietly in the humorous moments. Kurt noticed the way he'd tense and squeeze Kurt closer to him when an intense moment came on the screen and the little twinkle in Blaine's eye when he got to his favorite parts. Most of all, Kurt noticed the barely hidden glances Blaine made his way when a romantic scene rolled on screen.

One scene in particular caught his attention; the one with the spaghetti. Blaine clearly adored that moment. He could tell by the way Blaine's eyes lit up like he knew everything off by heart and by the sad twinge to his face that made Kurt's chest clench. Blaine probably had watched that movie a thousand times thinking he'd never get to share such an intimate moment.

Kurt wanted to change that.

But yet again, everything fell apart at the seams.

It wasn't like it was Blaine's fault though (for once). Or anyone's for that matter. It was just that infamous bad luck that seemed to follow Kurt and Blaine lately.

Everything seemed to be going so well when Kurt plopped the freshly prepared, slaved over meal in front of his adequately puzzled boyfriend with a flourish. He'd been so prepared; he prepped his iPod to play romantic _Lady and the Tramp-_esque on repeat, gotten a checkered red and white tablecloth, and even timed the evening perfectly enough that both him and Blaine had the whole evening alone. But no matter how hard he planned or scheduled for upset, Murphy's Law still managed to weasel its way in.

He had even begun to relax and enjoy everything by the time he and Blaine had gotten to the 'not-so-accidental' spaghetti induced lip-contact. Blaine by this point had at least figured out what Kurt was planning, and so he wasn't so surprised when Kurt initiated the scene. What did surprise him however was when the table leg had decided it would retire at that exact moment and fling both the boys and the food flying all across the room; spaghetti, meatballs and all.

Kurt should have expected it. He didn't know exactly how, but he felt like somehow he should have added 'check table leg security' to his To Do list.

This type of thinking was the main cause for why he was now sitting outside on the balcony, moping, as Blaine attempted to fix the mess inside.

From the clanging coming from the kitchen, Kurt would hazard a guess that it wasn't going so well.

He slumped down lower, burying his head in his knees. _Why can't things just go right for once? _A slight stinging was building behind his eyes. _All I wanted was to show Blaine that he's not alone anymore. That he doesn't have to feel that he can't be those couples on TV. _A couple tears squeezed their way down his cheeks, Kurt's shoulders heaving with the effort to keep the rest in. _Why can't we have what those other couples have? We deserve a happy ending too. _

Kurt was so wrapped up in his misery; he didn't hear the clanging stop or the soft click of the door as Blaine padded his way towards him until he felt his hand lightly tap his shoulder.

"Hey… Look at me Kurt." Blaine's finger gently lifted Kurt's chin until his red puffy eyes finally met Blaine's own. "It's not so bad, okay? Don't cry…. I got most of the stains out of the carpet and cleaned up the rest. Please don't cry…" He wiped a stray tear off Kurt's chin and softly kissed his tear streaked cheek. "Listen… I'm…. I'll fix this, okay? I'll cook you up a big plate of noodles and meatballs, all the sauce you want." Kurt gave a weak chuckle at this, unable to help the wavering of his mouth and the tears that still managed to leak past.

Blaine choked suddenly, "I'm… I'm sorry, Kurt. I know you really wanted this to go perfectly, but if it helps we can try again some other time and I promise I won't screw it up and you can run through any of those romantic scenes you want, heck, I'll even try to grow fish fins so we can do a _'Little Mermaid'_ run through… I just…. I want you to know that I'll be here for you." His voice cracked a little, a sound that shocked Kurt. "I'm so sorry I always screw this stuff up. I've… I don't know how to do this properly and I'm trying to learn but… I…" Kurt gasped a little, noticing the way Blaine's eyes were watering, a look of extreme guilt swimming behind them.

"I'm trying Kurt, I promise I am. And I want so desperately for you to feel like all those other fantastically wonderful couples… but…." Kurt blinked, suddenly realizing what Blaine was telling him.

"Blaine… you…. You think I was doing this f-for…"_ For_ myself? "And you… you think this is your _fault_?" _You think I'm mad at _you_? Oh Blaine…._

Blaine stuttered, "W-well… I mean… I always mess up your plans and… And I saw how you looked in _Lady and the Tramp_…. I know you want us to... to have that-" Kurt held up a hand to silence him.

"Blaine, I'm not mad at _you_. I'm mad at…." He gestured at the room that still half lay in shambles. "This. Our incredibly bad luck. How could I ever be mad at you?" He punched Blaine lightly in the arm. "I thought you were the one who wanted that romantic moment… I saw how you looked so... resigned. And I wanted you to know you didn't have to give up hope. That we could be that." He sighed.

They were quiet for a moment, looking up at the night sky. Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him, and noticed his gaze held a sort of intensity he'd never seen before. Heat rose to his face and he ran a hand a hand through his hair nervously. "What? Is there something on my face?" Blaine smiled warmly.

"I've never had anyone care so much about me…" He admitted. "I guess that's why I always loved Disney so much as a kid; the princess always gets her prince and there's always the happy ending." His palm rested on top of Kurt's and he squeezed almost reflexively. "Kurt… that look you saw during that movie…. That wasn't me hoping we _could_ have something, it was me knowing I already did. It was me realizing that I finally had someone in my life who was caring, and sensitive and well... you. Kurt, I…. I love you. And that's better than any cartoon romance or story book in my mind."

Kurt felt like soaring; like he was full of pixie dust and his heart would just sprout wings and fly off. "I love you too, Blaine." He whispered, not for Blaine because Blaine already knew by the look in his eyes, but just so he could make it real. So he could pin down the multitude of emotions flitting around in his heart and make it concrete.

Stars twinkled happily in the night skies, the streets were quiet and calm; but for Kurt, he couldn't have cared if it had been monsoon season in the middle of a riot. Blaine loved him, and that was better than any corny romance movie could ever dream of.

Kurt fell asleep that night wrapped up in the arms of his 'Prince Charming' grinning from ear to ear, not dreaming of anything but sweet nothings and spaghetti sauce.

_Kiss my ass Hollywood. _


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sometimes Kurt was the strong one. And sometimes that was okay.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Your support is much appreciated. :)

* * *

**Questioning Limits**

The sun streamed down through the gaps in the rotting wood in the treehouse, softly resting on raven locks and clenched shoulders. A sigh flitted through the air, sending swirls of dust twirling through the golden light. "Stupid…" Triangular eyebrows clenched together, and shoulders tightened further as if to try and pull the rest of his body into itself. His head dipped into his arms, and his body shook once. "I'm such an idiot…"

"Blaine?" A voice filtered through the dust air, a hint of concern floating with it. He froze, catching the next shudder in himself and storing it away for later. He could pretend nothing was wrong, he was good at pretending. _No tears, remember_? He cleared his throat once. The sound reverberating, sounding wet and choked. "'M up here, Kurt…"

The creaking of wood and a slight puff of air and the other boy-Kurt- was up. "What're you doing up here?" He asked, his blue eyes filling with that same concern his voice held. _Nothing, he was doing_ _nothing. _He shook his head, "Thinking…" The concern never left those blue eyes. "What were you thinking about?" A million excuses crossed his mind. Homework. Regionals. Vacation. "Today." He whispered. For a moment confusion replaced the previous concern in Kurt's expression, but then pity won out. "Blaine…"

Blaine shook his head, "Don't, Kurt. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm not hurt, Blaine. They didn't do anything. I swear. Just a bit of name calling, nothing I can't handle."

He growled, "But you could have been hurt! And it would have been all my stupid fault!" He couldn't pretend with Kurt. Why couldn't he pretend? He was supposed to be the strong one, right?

"Blaine, I make my own decisions. You didn't force me to confront those guys today. I did that myself. You just gave me the courage I needed to do it."

Oh yeah, that 'courage' thing, Bloody fucking brilliant thinking on his part. He closed his eyes miserably, mentally berating himself again for his own stupidity.

"At least look at me…" Kurt's soft sadness was painful to hear. Knowing he had put it there was torture. He grudgingly raised his eyes, seeing the pity there made him want to hurl. "Blaine, there's something else your not telling me. You weren't this upset last time I stood up for myself…." He almost laughed at that.

Last time? The last time Kurt had done something like this was to Karofsky. And he'd gotten a forced kiss out of it. It had been Blaine's fault that time too and he'd never forget Kurt's tear streaked face when he told him about it. He hadn't slept for a week after. It was safe to say he'd been pretty damn upset the last time too, but Kurt didn't know that.

"Didn't you say you were going to visit your friend today?"

Blaine prevented a wince at the mention, but he couldn't stop the shudder that broke free this time. His friend… Her look of disgust flashed before his eyes again. '_Fag, disgusting homo'… _The words swirled around in his head. '_Just a bit of name calling, nothing I can't handle'_. Wasn't he supposed to be the strong one?

He buried his face in his arms trying to stem the tears. He stiffened at the warm hand that touched his shoulder. "Blaine, please don't close yourself off from me. You don't always have to be so strong. Let me be here for _you_, Blaine…" He gave in and collapsed into Kurt, sobs fully wrenching themselves free at the tears he heard in Kurt's voice.

Sometimes, Kurt was the strong one. And sometimes, that was okay.


End file.
